


Set Her Free

by buttsbeyondbutts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bondage, Consensual Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Kink Negotiation, Mild Language, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Regina, Verbal Humiliation, bottom emma swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsbeyondbutts/pseuds/buttsbeyondbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma helps Regina let The Evil Queen out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Her Free

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen BDSM! Because it's Femslash February and I hate 50 Shades of Gray!

Emma's hands were tied behind her back. No, not quite tied. They were bound, with something she called an arm corset, bright red leather Regina pulled tight enough to stain her milk white skin a similar shade. Her legs were stretched before her, clean shaven pussy exposed to the chilled air of the vault, chained to two stakes. A satin bra, specifically purchased for this event, also bright red, cradled her breasts, her nipples just poking through the the fabric.

Regina circled around her, watching her chest rise and fall in easy, rapturous sighs.

_My first girl friend, after Henry was born, she got me into it._

_Into what? Physical abuse?_

_It's not abuse,_ Emma had run her fingers through her yellow corn hair, trying to find the words to explain. _It's not supposed to be anyway. It's all about consent. I'm choosing to submit, trusting my partner with control._

 _Why would you ever choose to submit?_ Regina had snapped.

 _Well... I'd been on my on most of my life..._ Regina managed to keep the twitch of regret out of her face. She didn't regret her actions. Whoever else they hurt, they'd brought her Henry. They'd brought her... what ever this thing with Emma was. Warm, angry kisses in the heat of battle, long glances through longer black lashes, the electric thrill when Emma pressed against her, Regina couldn't regret that. Emma's pain though, she'd cast any spell to take that away. Emma didn't seem interested in a guilt trip though, pushing forward in her explanation. _I had to make every decision on my own and they always felt like the wrong ones. So I wanted to relinquish a little control I guess. I wanted someone else to make the decisions... to be taken care of._

 _By having some random strumpet bullwhip you?_ The thought of another person, anyone, touching Emma, made Regina angry, as angry as she'd ever felt in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. _Not random. Someone I trusted... she'd reached forward and put her hand over Regina's, Like I trust you._

_So you want me to... dominate you?_

_Only if you want to._ Emma said, I _t's completely up to you. I just think you'd like it._

_And what makes you think that?_

_I saw you in The Enchanted Forest..._ Emma smiled cheekily, _You seemed pretty fond of leather._

Regina forgot how much she liked the feel of leather against her skin. Emma showed her a website that would mail her the most stunning corsets. She wore a gorgeous black number, laced tight but comfortable enough that she could move. She stalked around Emma, playing with the end of her riding crop. Her boots weren't meant for riding though. Regina couldn't imagine any situation these boots, shiny black leather stretching up over her thighs with a delicious four heel, would be appropriate for that wasn't this. Long black gloves covered her arms, the leather soft and cool against her skin.

"Miss Swan," she said, employing the name Emma had suggested for the scene. It wouldn't do the associate their everyday names with this. Regina wouldn't get a thing done if she remembered the way Emma's entire body quivered every time she said her name. So Regina called her submissive 'Miss Swan' during the scene, because she never called her that in real life any more. If Emma could speak through the bright red ball gag, she would have called Regina 'Your Majesty'.

 _I'm not the woman I was in The Enchanted Forest,_ Regina had snapped, angrily.

 _No, I know you're not!_ Emma said quickly, giving her hand a soft squeeze, _Believe me I know. You aren't The Evil Queen any more but... and I'm sorry if I get this wrong... you liked the power that came with being her... it gave you control._

Regina slid the riding crop gently over Emma's skin, enjoying the way she shook. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long. It's high time the situation was rectified."

She brought the crop down hard across Emma's thighs. The young woman shook but she didn't drop the ball gripped firmly in her hand. The ball was Emma's idea as well, another borrowed from the internet. They couldn't very well use a safe word with Emma gagged. So, if The Evil Queen went too far, Emma would drop the tennis ball and Regina would let her out of the gag. At least, that was what Emma had said and she seemed so confident that Regina had almost believed her.

_Power made The Evil Queen._

_No,_ Emma said carefully. _I don't think that's true..._

_You don't know-_

_I know what I saw in the forest. I know what you told me, I know what my parents told me... She bit her lip, choosing her words carefully. I think you did some terrible things because you were scared of being trapped again. Power freed you, so you did everything you could think of to hold on to it, even if it meant you hurt people. You don't have to fight for control any more. I can give it to you._

Regina hit her again, this time leaving a bright red welt. "You think you're very clever, don't you? You're a brat, Miss Swan. Conniving, scheming..."

Another smack to the thigh, edging closer to her pussy. Emma gave a soft moan through her gag, her eyelids fluttering. She was creaming already, Regina realized with satisfaction. Her heels clacked on the marble floor as she circled around again. Her gloved fingers pushed roughly through Emma's golden hair, tied back in a painfully tight pony tail. Regina gripped hard pulled, forcing Emma's head back roughly. Sea green eyes met hers, pupils blow wide and wanting. Regina bent over her, letting her breath curl around the long exposed neck. "You may have the rest of the idiots in this town fooled but not me. I see you for what you really are, a moaning, whining, brat." and she brought the crop down hard on Emma's neck.

 _But you're not-_ Regina exclaimed five days ago, when Emma told her what she wanted, _I can't- Emma, you save me... saved all of us. You're a hero._

Emma smiled, _I like it though_ , she said, _Maybe it's a little messed up but I like the attention... feeling like somebody cares enough to yell at me..._

"What am I going to do with you?" Regina asked, coming to stand in front of her. "Someone has to bring you down to where you belong. Someone has to remind you what you are. A conniving little brat who deserved to be disciplined. I suppose that task falls to me."

Another small groan escaped Emma’s gag but the ball didn’t drop.

 _It’s about trust..._ Emma had told her, _I trust you hurt me the way I like… you trust me to tell you when I’ve had enough…_

She did trust Emma, despite every instinct honed to perfection for her entire life. She hit her again, just missing the bright red mark left from the previous blow. She wanted to paint Emma’s thighs as red as her bra. She looked so good in red, after all. Emma quivered at her touch, mumbling something beneath her gag. It sounded like “Please,”

Regina had never heard Emma beg. She imagined she’d enjoy that sound from her lover’s lips. Emma would beg so sweetly.

“You’re wet,” Regina said, unable to keep the wonder out of her voice as she stared into Emma’s soaking pussy. The razor left precisely nothing to the imagination. Warm, wet cream peaked through the pink folds of her womanhood. Emma’s breath came in short, heaving gasps. She actually pulled against the restraints, arching towards Regina.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, you little slut?” Regina remembered herself, or who she was supposed to be in that moment, and gave Emma another sharp blow to her milk white skin. The lines of who Regina was now, here in Storybrooke with Emma and Henry, and who she was supposed to be letting out, safe and trapped in the vault with Emma submitting to her, had blurred in her head. That should frighten her more than it did. It had, when Emma first suggested it.

 _She’s a part of you._ Emma said, _Not the best part, sure, but she gave you something you needed._

It took Regina weeks to admit it but Emma was right. The Evil Queen had kept her safe, kept her alive much longer than Regina deserved. Now, releasing her just a bit, controlled with Emma consenting to the experiment, sent a forgotten thrill up Regina’s spine.

“You know you deserve this, don’t you, little princess?” She murmured, giving Emma’s thighs another hard smack. “You know you’ve be bad. You deserve to be punished, don’t you?”

“Mmmph,” Emma said, nodding furiously. Her cheeks were flushed. Sweat slipped down her long, gorgeous neck. Emma had shown her pictures of beautiful submissives on the internet. None remotely compared to Regina’s sweet prisoner but some of them had worn collars. Regina wondered if Emma would like that. A mark that she belonged to Regina.

“Well then,” she said, “I’ll give you precisely what you deserve, Miss Swan.”

She hit her again, savoring the crack of the riding crop against Emma’s skin. Regina didn’t pull it back this time. Rather, she let the riding crop rest against Emma’s stinging red thigh and walked slowly around the bound savior. The crop slide idly over Emma’s wounds and Regina could feel her submissive shake through it’s length. When she stopped, directly behind Emma, the black riding crop sat just on the edge of her sex, right where thigh met crotch. Regina bent over low, her breasts falling pressed into Emma’s neck. Emma shook, moaning wantonly. Regina pushed the crop passed that last tantalizing inch so it rested right on top of Emma’s bright, swollen clit.

Regina pressed her lips to Emma’s neck and whispered softly. “I’m going to fuck you with this crop.”

 _You want me to what?_ She’d demanded, five days ago. 

“I’m going to press it to your slutty, leaking little pussy, and you’re going to moan for it, aren’t you, Miss Swan?”

Five days ago, Emma blushed prettily and nodded. _I’d like it…_ she had assured. _I’ve been thinking about it for a while._

Now Emma nodded again, pleading against the gag. Regina pressed the leather end of the riding crop hard against her clit, moving it slowly up and down, just the way she knew Emma liked. The blonde squirmed wildly at her touch. She pressed into the crop as much as her restraints would allow. Tears flowed freely through sky blue eyes. When Regina looked down, Emma’s fingers were red with exertion. She held on to the tennis ball, as if she would die when it dropped.

“I should put a mirror in here,” Regina whispered, nipping at Emma’s ear. She was improvising. Emma had all but handed her a script for the parts about crop fucking and punishment. From the way the blonde groaned and arched against her at the words, Regina doubted it was problem. “Let you see just what kind of a slut you are. Begging me to fuck you, even if you can’t talk. You’d love that, wouldn’t you, Miss Swan? To see yourself debased over and over again.”

Emma keened. Regina let the very edge of the crop slip inside her, pushing up onto her clit. “You won’t come until I say so,” she whispered, “I’ll keep you here, riding on the brink for the rest of your life. A fitting punishment for such a filthy slut, to be denied the one thing you value most.”

Emma gave a wretched sob and groaned against the gag. Regina swallowed hard and let her own gloved fingers slip inside her panties. Her own clit throbbed at the very first touch, squirting in ecstasy. Regina had been aching for it the moment she saw Emma bound to the chair, utterly at her mercy.

She pushed the crop once more down the length of Emma’s soaking pussy before pulling it free at a snails pace. She let it drag across her bright red thighs as she walked passed her.  She gave a last hard twack to each of Emma’s knees before striding across the room to the door. Now came the most difficult part. Regina unlocked the heavy oak, pushed it open and stepped through, closing the door behind her.

She waited, drawing in a long breath and counting to ten before gathering up the blanket and water bottle just outside the chamber. She flung the door open and rushed to Emma’s side. She dropped to her knees, quickly undoing the gag. Emma’s eyes were closed, long black lashed pressed into bright red cheeks. “Emma?” Regina begged, hoping the Evil Queen hadn’t done too much damage. “Are you alright? Nod if you’re alright…”

Emma nodded. Her eyes fluttered open dreamily. “‘Gina…” she mumbled, far too happy.

Regina let out a breath  she didn’t know she was holding. “Let me get you out of this…” she said. She unlaced the arm corset as quickly as she could. Emma’s arms fell loosely to her sides. The tennis ball bounced across the floor.

“Regina?” Emma whispered.

“Yes?”

“Kiss me?”

She tried to keep it chaste but Emma was having none of that. The savior pushed against her, her tongue invading Regina’s mouth, greedily claiming it for her own. When Emma finally pulled back, she was smiling. “That was amazing.”

“You need water,” Regina said, feeling a little dizzy herself.

“Okay,” Emma nodded dreamily. Regina pressed the bottle gently to her lips, lifting just enough so it flowed easily into her lover’s mouth. Emma drank eagerly, until the plastic began to creak. Placing the empty bottle on the ground, Regina set to work on the chains around Emma’s ankles.

“That was amazing,” Emma said again. Her fingers brushed against Regina’s hair, petting it gently. “You did so good.”

“You were better,” Regina said, “You were wonderful, Emma.”

“I was right, wasn’t I?” Emma grinned cheekily. “You loved it.”

“Yes, you were right,” Regina stood, giving her a soft kiss to the forehead.

“I’m always right,” Emma said. She winced as she lifted her hand to undo the ponytail. Her hair fell messily over her shoulders.

“Can you stand?” Regina asked, worried.

Emma nodded easily. “Let me lean on you,” she said, taking the blanket Regina offered and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Of course,” Regina said, helping her out to the rest of the vault. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Mmm,” Emma said, “Can I have an apple first?”

They’d set up an immediate aftercare station just outside the scene chamber. A large blow up mattress covered with thick pillows and soft blankets from the apartment. Regina had just about everything Emma liked; apples, licorice, even a thermos full of hot chocolate and cinnamon, to say nothing of the copious bottles of water. Emma had mocked her for that but she drained one eagerly the moment they sat down. She turned to Regina.

“Would you,” she faltered, swallowing a little, “would you hold me?”

“Of course,” Regina wrapped her arms around her, gently guiding Emma to lie down with her. Emma buried her face in the crook of Regina’s arm and let out a long sigh.

“Tell me what you need, Emma.” Regina said.

“Tell me nice things…” Emma said, in a quiet voice.

“Alright…” Regina said, “I love you. You’re smart and you’re brave and I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone.”

“And I’m pretty…” Emma said, snuggling closer.

“And you’re pretty,” Regina agreed. “Beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Thank you…” she whispered. “How are you feeling?”

Exhilarated? Blissful? Terrified? “I’m alright.”

“Did you like it? Really?”

“You couldn’t tell?”

“You coulda been faking for me,” Emma said.

“I loved it,” Regina said, nuzzling Emma’s cheek. “You were right. Did you…. Did I do Okay?”

“You were wonderful,” Emma said, squeezing her arms. “I liked the part about the mirror… we should do that.”

“You really did look fantastic…” Regina said, shivering a little inspite of the cave of blankets they’d created around each other.

“Can you touch me?” Emma said, “without the gloves? I wanna feel you…”

“Of course, Emma,” Regina removed her glove and slipped two careful fingers into Emma. “You know you didn’t have to wait… you could have-”

“I know,” she murmured, pushing against Regina’s touch and giving a breathy sigh. “I wanted to…”

She groaned a little, murmuring Regina’s name over and over as her deft fingers worked her into completion. They lay together a little while longer, talking quietly, while Regina fed Emma apples. Then, when Emma had rest enough to get dressed, Regina helped her out of the vault. The little yellow bug waited at the entrance. Regina took them home while Emma ordered two pizzas that arrived shortly after they did. The two women, the queen and her savior, spent the rest of the evening sprawled in front of the television. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
